


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turtle Kisses

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [214]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turtle Kisses




End file.
